Hizumi Mizushiro
Hizumi is the younger brother and clone of the "demon," Yaiba Mizushiro. Personality Hizumi is a very talented and cheerful young boy. He is a genius with a degree in genetics from a prestegious college at his young age. Previously he had been excited about the news that he was not actually Mizushiro Yaiba's little brother, but his biological clone, as he thought he could implement change and be the savior of the blade children. But that was not his role as dictated by his cursed genetics. Hizumi lost much of his hope in the world and tried to kill himself over and over unsuccessfully in order to break the imposed cycle of gods and devils, though he never stopped looking for a cure for his unstable body. He sought out Ayumu Narumi as someone who could understand his fate and take control of it while they were still able to live as themselves, even going to such extremes as killing Kanone in order to force Ayumu over to his side. Ayumu refused, however as he did not want to play into his brother's hand and Hizumi was already walking a doomed path by choosing to become a murderer. At this rejection, Hizumi once again attempted suicide. Though unsuccessful he was forced to spend his remaining time in the hospital where he died of cloning induced complications. His research let Ayumu live on further into the future. Despite his devilish origins, Hizumi was originally pure and untainted until the time he killed Kanone Hilbert. History Hizumi grew up with a couple who supported Yaiba. He was an angel of a child, very happy and nice. At the age of 10, he found out about him being a clone and his fate. Despite being surprised, he was excited because he wanted to help change the evil fate of the Blade Children. He was overflowing with hope. Right after he learned about his story, he met Ayumu's older brother, Kiyotaka. Shortly after, he began gathering information to help, and that's when he learned about Ayumu. Hiding felt as if Ayumu was feigning ignorance to the Blade Children and ignored him. When Hizumi turned 13, he got into university to study genetics. In his time there, he couldn't find any connections between blood and curses, for the Blade Children and he, himself, have cursed blood. Despite all the hope, he was truly at his limit, saying, "I have nothing to lose so go for it!" That's when he found out about the molecular time bomb inside of him, meaning that his body would stop functioning properly by the time he was around 18 or 19. He started transforming into what fate decided, yet he couldn't find a way to save the Blade Children. In the depressing truth that fate will prevail for the Blade Children, he finally realized that he was alone. That no one can share his happiness or pain, and that he has no one who looks down or up to him. Afterwards, he went to Kiyotaka. While they were together, Hizumi tried to kill Kiyotaka a few times because he always had his gaurd down, but he failed. Hizumi tried committing suicide more than 10 times, but each time had the same result of utter failure. Then the many attempts piled up, so he was put under strict surveillance in the hospital. After 14-15 suicide attempts, he finally gave into the despair. Sometime, a month or so later, Hizumi remembered Ayumu and went seeking him out. Plot Hizumi is first shown trying to gain access into Ayumu's hospital room, but splits once he realizes that Kirie will come running upon the sound of his name. Sometime later, Ayumu gets check out of the hospital. Hizumi is waiting outside playing on a hermonica. There, they exchange challenging words about which battle song the Devil and Angel will play. While Hizumi was waiting for Ayumu to get out of the hospital, he was living in their apartment, gaining entry with the key Kiyotaka gave him. In his 2 weeks he lived there, he cleaned out the fridge and restocked it. Jou reluctantly leaves after promising to pick the two of them up for school the next morning. Right after she closes the door, Hizumi pulls out a knife and pins it to Ayumu's neck, challenging him by asking him how he can be so careless. Despite being threatened, Ayumu is calm even after the knife is removed. The next morning, as promised, Jou comes by to get them, where she quietly questions Ayumu about what happened after she left, though is reassured that nothing happened. At school, in the two or three days of Hizumi starting, he became very popular. He's very outgoing and social. In a class, Kirie busts in, shouting nonsense to Hizumi about "doing this," hinting to him going to the same school as everyone else. He and Ayumu are dragged to her office, where they have a giant fate talk, ending with them walking out still on good terms, maybe even better. Over the next weeks days, Ayumu grows popular with the help of Hizumi. They even help play basketball. Somewhere in that time frame, they visited Madoka in the hospital and had a serious talk about fate and having to kill each other. One night, Ayumu asks Hizumi to join his side, where Hizumi turns the question back on Ayumu, asking him to join his side. Later, Hizumi goes to the building Kanone was staying in, being a gun with him. They have a conversation in which the gun is passed between the two of them before Kanone gives into Hizumi's request. The request is for Kanone to be murdered right there by Hizumi so Ayumu will join his side. Hizumi pulls the trigger and shoots him 6 times, that finally dirtying his innocent record. He returns to Ayumu's apartment while he was at the crime scene, and left the gun and a note for Ayumu. Sometime later, Hizumi calls Ayumu, where they agree to meet at the tv tower in an hour. There, he looks out the window, waiting for Ayumu to show. When he shows, he is immediately faced with a gun. Hizumi tells Ayumu to read the documents on the couch to find out about both of their existences and why they were created. In that time, they begin talking, Ayumu throwing some papers, and Hizumi telling Ayumu about his past. Then, Hizumi starts trying to convince Ayumu to join him and they can go kill Aniki— Kiyotaka. He also ask Ayumu to kill him. Ayumu challenges Hizumi to take the gun that is pointed at his head, telling him if he wants to join sides, then he'll have to take the gun or else he'll die. They have a quick fight in which Ayumu tricks Hizumi into thinking that he was hesitant. They both throw their guns at each other, and Ayumu ends up revealing that he had predicted the whole thing, even most of what was in the notes. Ayumu then turns him down, though it would make him really happy, and refuses to kill him. Ayumu claims that the second Hizumi killed Kanone, he would never forgive him. Ayumu tells him that they will not be in contact ever again and that Hizumi can suffer alone. Desperate to stop Ayumu from leaving, he puts a billet in the empty gun and points it at Ayumu, who tells h I'm to pull it. Defeated and depressed, Hizumi breaks the window and jumps 90 meters (Over 270 feet) to the ground. He once again fails to commit suicide. People crowd around him, Hizumi silently wondering how he survived, where someone claims that the tree broke his fall. As people are frantically trying to help him, all Hizumi can wonder is if Ayumu saw him. Then he thinks about them facing there deaths, saying out loud, "Under this sky." And, "There will be no place that will heal us." He suffered fracture and breaks, even some spine damage, and was to be hospitalized for at least a year. He died in the hospital two years after Kiyotaka returned to live with Madoka again. During his time at the hospital, he volunteered to be a test subject in order to find treatment for clones. As a result, he began developing side effects and six months before his death, he slipped into a coma. Before he died, there is a scene where Ruthford comes to visit upon hearing that Hizumi will die soon. Hizumi left a message for Ayumu: "Go to your desired place!" Apppearance Hizumi resembles a young Mizushiro Yaiba, with light green hair and golden eyes. He possesses the same slit pupils as the blade children. Hizumi is often seen wearing casual clothing to match his persona as a jokester. Relationships Ayumu Narumi Hizumi is originally uninterested in Ayumu's existence, but after falling into despair Hizumi sees Ayumu as a light in the darkness as Ayumu is the only one who can truly understand his pain. On the surface Hizumi and Ayumu appear to have an amiable relationship and often jokingly play around in front of their classmates, but in reality both are observing each other in preparation of the final fight that decides Hizumi and Ayumu's fates. Yaiba Mizushiro Yaiba Mizushiro is Hizumi's "older brother". Like Ayumu and Kiyotaka, Hizumi is the clone of Mizushiro. Unlike Ayumu and Kiyotaka however, Yaiba is killed before Hizumi was born, this becomes the main factor that differentiates Ayumu and Hizumi. Creation Eita Mizuno originally wanted to give him white hair, but Eyes Ruthford already had white hair. In the manga his hair is depicted using a pointilistic gradiant. Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters